High End・Star
is the first character song for Amanogawa Kirara, sung by her voice actress, Yamamura Hibiku. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Uruwashī purinsesu no tiara wa Ureshī tanoshī tamashī ni niau mono yo Tatoeba garasu no hīru de Ashi wo itametete mo kidzukaretaku wa nai Doryoku wa yume e no ai no akashi Jiman nante hashitanai wa Ōra koso honmono yo Yozora ni matataku ano hoshi hitotsubu Saikō no hai endo sutā Itsuka motto chikadzuite Ran'u~ei wo susunde yuku toki Kami ni kazaritai no kitto kirara Itoshī anata mo hoshi da wa Dakara iu no makenaide ite hoshī Amari ni massuguna kotoba de Ano hi moshi mo kizutsuketetara gomen'nasai Jishin to kenkyosa to iu kagami Jibun jishin wo chekku shiteku no Fusawashiku aru tame ni Kidzuite waratte ayunde hikatte Hoshi wa sō tsutaeta gatte iru Shinjite motto kagayakeru Shinpi no chansu mo mikata ni Junbi wa dekite iru kitto kirara Doresu wa ryūsei no suso hīte Tsuyoi ishi to yasashī hitomi Utsukushī yūjō Yozora ni matataku ano hoshi hitotsubu Saikō no hai endo sutā Itsuka motto chikadzuite Ran'u~ei wo susunde yuku toki Kami ni kazaritai no kitto kirara |-|Kanji= 麗しいプリンセスのティアラは 嬉しい楽しい魂に似合うものよ たとえばガラスのヒールで 足を痛めてても気づかれたくはない 努力は 夢への愛の証し 自慢なんて　はしたないわ オーラこそ　ほんものよ 夜空に瞬く　あの星　一粒 最高のハイエンド・スター いつか　もっと近づいて ランウェイを進んでゆく時 髪に飾りたいの　きっときらら いとしい　あなたも星だわ だから言うの　負けないでいてほしい あまりに真っすぐな言葉で あの日　もしも傷つけてたらごめんなさい 自信と　謙虚さという鏡 自分自身をチェックしてくの ふさわしくあるために 気づいて　笑って　歩んで　光って 星はそう伝えたがっている 信じて　もっと輝ける 神秘のチャンスも味方に 準備はできている　きっときらら ドレスは　流星の裾ひいて 強い意志と　優しい瞳 美しい友情 夜空に瞬く　あの星　一粒 最高のハイエンド・スター いつか　もっと近づいて ランウェイを進んでゆく時 髪に飾りたいの　きっときらら |-| English= Only a princess with a fun-loving soul Deserves to wear that beautiful tiara For example, when I wear glass heels I'm in so much pain, but I don't show it It's obvious that I put everything I got into my dream Look, I'm not trying to brag or anything But my aura is the real deal There is only one star sparkling in the night sky And that's the best high end・star Someday, I'll get closer to it I want my hair to be decorated beautifully So when I walk down the runway, I'm sure to shine bright Look, you're also a star So when I say I don't want you to lose, I mean it Sometimes, I say things I don't really mean If that day comes when my words hurt you, I'm so sorry Looking in the mirror, I see modesty and confidence Do you ever look over yourself Just to make sure you look good? Just like how a star conveys itself I noticed while walking, that I glow when I smile To believe I can shine even more I have to seize these mysterious chances That way, I'm sure to shine bright My dress' skirt is inspired by a meteor shower Strong intentions and kind thoughts Will create a beautiful friendship There is only one star sparkling in the night sky And that's the best high end・star Someday, I'll get closer to it I want my hair to be decorated beautifully So when I walk down the runway, I'm sure to shine bright Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs